Quilts may be made from many small patches and/or pieces of fabric arranged to create patterns and/or images. The patches may consist of a single piece of material, or they may be constructed from multiple pieces of material sewn together by hand or machine. One common style of patch is a triangle square, which is a square piece that consists of two pieces of material sewn together to form a square patch with a seam between the two pieces of material disposed along a diagonal of the square.
To produce a triangle square using a sewing machine, a user may incorporate paper patterns that may be pinned to the fabric to be sewn, or the user may draw guide lines on the material to be sewn. Such methods require preparatory steps before sewing that may be time consuming. Templates and/or guide lines may be used to attempt to guide the user while sewing together fabric to produce patches of material for quilts.